A Modern Myth
by FransckaFlickan
Summary: Todos somos villanos, todos somos héroes. Pero son las personas las que juzgan nuestras acciones y deciden si somos blancos o negros. Serie de drabbles dedicados al trío de la muerte: James Moriarty, Sebastian Moran y Molly Hooper.
1. Chapter 1 On night of the Hunter

_**N/A:**_ He llegado con lo que es para mi, la cosa más divertida: ¡Jim Moriarty! ¿Les he dicho que es mi villano favorito? Bueno, pues lo es. Me parece uno de los villanos mejor escritos después del Joker, y sin lugar a dudas, debería dedicarle una serie de drabbles, pero no sólo a él. Si no que al trío de la muerte: Jim, Bastian & Molly. Porque son mis favoritos y aunque diga que no, que Molly no es una villana... yo tengo la teoría que debajo de tanta dulzura hay algo más. Yo soy muy atenta con los que son tan dulces muchachos. Quién sabe, Molly puede estar a dos bandos y nadie lo sabe.

En fin, que serán una serie de drabbles donde hable sobre los personajes. Los primeros tres abarcan la infancia del trío de la muerte. Y debo decir que, igual que con Jimmy soy fan número uno de los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm y no hay nada mejor que un 'villano a la antigüita', son los que mejor se me dan a la hora de escribir y que más me entretienen de las historias. ¡Olviden al héroe, que el némesis se lleva la mejor parte! Y eso, que mucha chachara y poco fic. Inauguro esta colección de drabbles con el gran Moriarty.

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen, son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle con la bella ambientación de Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat (MOFFAT!).

* * *

**_On night of the Hunter._**

El pequeño James Moriarty era el hijo de un hombre de negocios y una abogada con el mismo éxito que su glamoroso marido. Fue el hijo único de James Sr. y Lisbeth Moriarty, una familia que podía darse el lujo de todo y de nada.

Su padre era un hombre con gran intelecto y un agudo sentido financiero, que sabía cuando debía meter sus manos en el fuego y cuando lo mejor era dejar que las cosas se enfriaran. Y su madre era la mejor abogada, porque tenía una lengua rápida, afilada y preparada para mentir por el bien mayor: ganar el caso.

El pequeño creció rodeado de lujos y de este ambiente competitivo donde mamá y papá decían constantemente: '_Si alguien se mete en tú camino, apártalo. ¿Cómo? No importa, sólo hazlo'_. Y él aprendió bien la lección. Sus progenitores no eran personas amorosas y preferían recompensar con fomentos de otro estilo (dinero, lujos, paseos). Lucían perfectos en las revistas de moda, de finanzas donde entrevistaban a tan exitosa pareja, parecían la familia perfecta. James Sr. con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sujetando a su mujer por la cintura, y Lisbeth cargando al pequeño retoño de tan sólo tres años. Parecían el arquetipo perfecto de familia.

Pero Jimmy sabía que mami y papi podían ser demasiado competitivos entre ellos, y aunque jamás hubo golpes ni gritos, la tensión se podía sentir entre ambos. El '_yo puedo más que tú_' resonaba por cada pasillo y pared de su hogar en Cardiff. Pero eso no le importaba, no mientras mami y papi le dieran lo que pedía y cumplieran sus caprichos sin rechistar ni un segundo.

Y entonces Jim conoció los cuentos.

Amaba que su niñera le contará historias antes de dormirse. Pedía su leche con chocolate caliente con malvaviscos en la parte de arriba y mucha, muchísima azúcar, unas galletas con chispas de chocolate y arándanos eran su cena, en la cama, mientras mami y papi no lo supieran, porque se enojarían mucho con el pequeño y travieso Jimmy, que siempre sabía cuando papá se había acostado con una secretaría o cuándo mami había ido a ver al apuesto y joven Roderick Schmertling, el prometedor abogado de oficio de ascendencia alemana y que siempre le dejaba a mami extrañas marcas en su cuello largo, blanco y de aspecto de cisne.

Su nana, una mujer de cincuenta años le traía su pequeña cena y la colección de cuentos de los hermanos Grimm, y entonces comenzaba. Un día leían _Rapunzel_, al día siguiente _El Lobo y las Siete Cabritas_, _El sastrecillo valiente_… pero el favorito del pequeño Jim era _Caperucita Roja y el Lobo Feroz_. Todas las noches de Luna Llena le pedía a su nana que le contará la historia pero que cambiará el final.

El final se trastornaba y se volvía en contra del Leñador y Caperucita. El Lobo se comía a la abuela y después, con mucho, mucho cuidado se iba, se alejaba del Leñador y Caperucita, haciéndolos sentir a salvo, hasta que un día, en secreto, planeando su venganza, llegaría al hogar de ambos y se los comería, separando la piel de sus músculos, arrancando sus corazones y volviéndolos cenizas. Porque ese día obtendría su venganza, y les haría pagar por todo lo que le hicieron

Su nana se aterrorizaba con aquel final, pero para Jim, era el final ideal para la historia: porque el Lobo no podía permitir se tratado de esa forma. Y siempre sintió más cariño por los villanos, criaturas incomprendidas, trastornadas por sus circunstancias.

Jim sabía que todas las buenas historias tenían villanos antiguos, villanos que soltaban sus planes sin pena ni gloria, porque los villanos verdaderos, los viejos villanos sólo quieren ver el mundo arder y consumirse bajo su mirada. ¿Qué más da si el héroe se entera? ¿Qué más da si ha contado su plan? Lo ha hecho con un solo propósito: '_Divertirse_'. Porque la vida es aburrida, la paz es demasiado aburrida y sobrecogedora. Porque cuando menos te das cuenta, llega alguien más brillante que tú, mientras te regodeas en tú éxito, y te hace a un lado, quedas en quiebra y tu sueño ideal se desmorona. Porque mientras estás en paz, con la guardia baja, tu amante llega y te apuñala por la espalda, sacando toda la información de ti para apartarte de tu caso, hacerte quedar en ridículo y conseguir lo único que quería: escupir en tu cara.

Y al final, la familia perfecta se rompe, porque la paz aletarga los sentidos y vuelve insensibles a quienes toca. Porque la paz es la muerte.

_'Al final, todos somos villanos. La única diferencia entre un villano y un héroe, es que los héroes toman las decisiones correctas en el momento correcto. Y los villanos deciden cambiar las reglas del juego'._

* * *

_¿Un review?_

_El siguiente villano: Sebastian Moran._

_¡Spooky!_


	2. Chapter 2 To the Soldier & The Civilian

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen, son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle con la bella ambientación de Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat (MOFFAT!).

* * *

**_To the soldier & the civilian: this is War._**

Se sentía cómodo cada vez que tenía su resortera en las manos. Le daba esa sensación de poder, de que podía más y que podía controlar la vida de aquellas lagartijas que morían abatidas por sus certeras pedradas. La sensación de decidir quién vivía y quién moría era abrazadoramente hermosa. Y sonreía cuando su hermano lo miraba con horror, reprochándole su comportamiento. A Sebastian no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que él dijera, porque ya había escuchado de él bastante en toda su corta vida.

Sebastian era el hijo de en medio, tenía un mellizo llamado Samuel y un hermano mayor llamado Richard. Siempre se había sentido como un desconocido en su propia familia. Su madre era madre soltera y había tenido a Richard cinco años antes de tener a Bastian y a Sam, con un hombre distinto al padre de Sebastian.

Amanda Moran tenía un trabajo, el cual Sebastian desconocía en absoluto. Un día tenía que ir a cantar a algún evento o bar o lo que fuera, y otro día tenía una cena de negocios con personas de distintas profesiones. Cuando había intentado comprender lo que hacía su madre, se daba cuenta de que jamás podría saberlo porque no le interesaba.

El padre de Sebastian, por otro lado, tenía un trabajo en concreto y que el niño se sabía de memoria: era un ingeniero al servicio del ejército. Y Sebastian idolatraba a su padre. Con él se sentía un verdadero niño su infancia vivía con él y con sus palabras amables. Él no lo veía como un crío más, lo trataba como alguien a su altura. Era el pequeño soldado de su padre.

Desde muy tierna edad sabía que para su mamá no era más que un objeto que presumir frente a sociedad. No sólo él, Sam y Richard eran como sus prendas de ropa: indispensables cuando salía, pero poco importantes cuando estaba en casa, lo cual sucedía muy pocas veces.

Sus padres jamás se casaron, pues Amanda tenía un don para alejar y arruinar todas sus relaciones. Era controladora y manipuladora y además, disfrutaba aplastar el ego de los hombres, sufría de un odio irracional hacia ellos y llamaba a sus hijos un castigo divino, pero no por eso se detenía a considerar sus propias palabras y durante los primeros tres años de vida de Sam y Sebastian jugó con los sentimientos de su padre, prestándoselos por un mes y luego haciéndolos desaparecer por tres. Y no sólo eso: Amanda no cargaba, ni bañaba, ni alimentaba ni hacia nada por ninguno de sus hijos y siempre los tenía con nanas, que se hicieran cargo de las criaturas. Porque ella siempre estaba _demasiado cansada después de trabajar_.

Tenía un favorito y ese era Sam, pues se sentía culpable por el hecho de que al nacer Sam, había tenido que dejarlo en terapia intensiva durante dos semanas. Pero aquello no hacia gran diferencia: Amanda lo consentía en el aspecto de concederle cualquier capricho material. ¿Y Richard y Sebastian? Afortunadamente para Richard, él no vivía bajo el mismo techo que su madre, pues su padre biológico había ganado la custodia y se lo había quedado, así que él no tenía ningún reproche contra Amanda que no fuera el típico: '_Eres una broma como madre'_.

Y Sebastian era relegado.

Ni siquiera sus nanas lo querían y hostigaban a su hermano mellizo a pellizcarlo, quitarle sus cosas y maltratarlo en general. Se volvió un niño silencioso, atentó y poco hablador; su contacto con las personas era superficial y evitaba hablar frente a su madre o nanas, sabía cuánto las enfurecía verlo en silencio, sin responder a sus preguntas. Excepto cuando llegaba su padre, cada tres meses y cada fin de semana cuando Amanda estaba de buen humor.

Él era su héroe, era con quien él quería estar por siempre. Su padre le había regalado su resortera, el único regalo que evitó cayera en el bote de basura a manos de Amanda, y la usaba para amedrentar a quienes lo amedrentaban. ¿Sam lo quería pellizcar o quitarle sus cosas? Tomaba cualquier objeto pequeño y con un tiro certero alejaba a su hermano. ¿Amanda quería quitarle sus cosas o estaba por regañarlo? Otro tiro directo a la boca y se acababa la discusión.

Era feliz cada vez que tenía esa resortera entre las manos.

_'Las armas nos dan fuerza, nos dan poder y esa extraña sensación de control. Dios debe ser un hombre armado, porque si no fuera así, viviría aterrorizado de sus creaciones. Las armas son el mejor invento que el hombre jamás hizo, justo después de descubrir la necesidad de la guerra'._

* * *

_¿Un review?_

_El siguiente ¿villano?: Molly Hooper._


	3. Chapter 3 Buddha for Molly

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen, son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle con la bella ambientación de Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat (MOFFAT!).

* * *

**_Buddha for Molly_**

Molly vivía en una familia demasiado normal para su propio gusto. Su madre era un ama de casa devota a sus hijos y su familia, amorosa, encantadora y con una sonrisa siempre implantada en el rostro. Su padre, aunque luchaba contra los demonios que lo perseguían, era un hombre de encanto y sencillez que sonreía cuando era necesario y siempre cuidaba de sus hijos.

Cualquier persona desearía la vida de Molly, excepto ella, porque aunque amaba la armonía, sabía que no era algo que le fuera a durar para toda la vida.

Desde muy pequeña había presenciado cosas que la mayoría de los niños tardarían años en presenciar: el suicidio de su abuelo y después la de su padre. La tristeza e incomprensión de su madre, el nuevo matrimonio de está, los cambios y el alejamiento gradual de su propia realidad.

Nunca dejaría de ser una niña dulce, porque lo era. Estaba en su naturaleza portarse bien y cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su padre: cuidar de sus hermanitos. Y era muy buena en su trabajo, si Will se caía o tenía pesadillas, ella despertaba a mitad de la noche para sentarse a su lado y hablarle de cosas agradables hasta que durmiera. Si Tommy tenía problemas con los niños de su escuela por su déficit del habla, ella lo apoyaba y le ayudaba a pronunciar correctamente.

Era una buena hermana, y se lo decía a diario, pero eso no la hacía feliz.

Le gustaban las cosas que a los niños normales no les gustan: los cadáveres y las historias con finales tristes. Tenía una sonrisa triste, decían los profesores cuando su madre se presentaba a la charla de padres de familia y maestros, y era retraída, aunque de un brillante intelecto. No pasó mucho antes de que comenzara a visitar a los psicólogos y su tratamiento comenzará. Todos pensaban que era porque había presenciado la muerte de dos personas, pero nadie había pensado que su carácter ya era así.

Complaciente.

Por eso, cada vez que alguien estaba necesitado, cuando alguien no encontraba la salida, ella tomaba su mano y lo guiaba. Tal vez por eso le gustaba tanto la medicina forense: quería ayudar a los que ya había pasado al otro mundo, quería tomar sus manos frías y darles calor por última vez para que encontrarán la luz y el alivio allá dónde fuera que fuesen.

Su padrastro no entendía mucho de ella, aunque era amable. Sí, todos eran buenos con ella. Excepto en la primaria, allí se acabaron las sonrisas, los agradecimientos, allí tuvo que enfrentarse a un mundo distinto. Porque su carácter tan dócil se había transformado en marco de burlas, abusos y todo tipo de vejaciones. Pero había dos personas que no la trataban mal.

Él era de su edad, siempre sonreía como si lo que viera fuera un enorme caramelo, y era de hablar calmado, hipnotizante, como una serpiente peligrosamente hermosa; el otro, era mucho más grande que ambos, pero era serio, de carácter, observador, atento a las necesidades de los demás, pero por encima de todo, era un chico igual de solitario que los otros dos.

Por eso cuando Jim le habló de aquel chico que lo molestaba y se burlaba de él y que además, había pegado un chicle en el cabello de Molly, ella supo que iba a ser el final del pobre niño. Porque a Jim no le gustaba que fueran cruel con él, porque era un niño rencoroso y hambriento de venganza. Porque igual que en sus cuentos, al final el villano conseguía su cometido después de hacer sentir bien a su victima.

Y Molly se quedo callada, mientras veía como Jim cambiaba su medicina y le robaba sus tenis.

'Allá a donde va, no los extrañará'.

_'Las personas más interesantes, que guardan los secretos más oscuros, son las que se quedan calladas. Las que esperan con tranquilidad a que las cosas sucedan. No hay que temer a los que hablan mucho, tenemos que temer a los que no dicen nada…'_

* * *

_¿Un review?_

_Siguiente drabble: Moriarty._


	4. Chapter 4 I'm a swinging axe

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen, son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle con la bella ambientación de Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat (MOFFAT!).

* * *

**_I'm a swinging axe._**

La situación de pronto se había vuelto en su contra. Que molesto. Sherlock parecía haber entendido de qué había ido todo, sus planes, sus ideales, todo lo que tenía en mente se había ido al carajo cuando el más alto había dejado caer la treta. Su rostro, primero inseguro y ahora tan decidido. Había dejado de ser un juego, habían llegado al final, era un game over a la antigüita.

Y como le encantaba. Porque Sherlock no se había esperado el as bajo su manga.

¿A quién le importaba si él seguía vivo? Vamos, era tan buen villano que morir le daría la satisfacción de saber que Sherlock se tendría que suicidar. Pero de nuevo, ambos siempre iban un paso más adelante que el otro. Porque no importaba cuánto pensaran ambos, siempre competirían por ganarle al otro.

Era un juego de ajedrez fatal. Siempre, siempre. Y por eso lo bendecía, le enviaba sus más cálidas bendiciones, porque era brillante, porque jamás había disfrutado tanto de un reto como ese.

Pero Moriarty vivía. Estaba ahí, donde la luz no iluminaba, en la bala de sus francotiradores, en la mente de todos los criminales del mundo. Y eso no iba a acabar con él, no, porque mientras Sherlock Holmes viviera, James Moriarty también lo haría.

Oh, sí.

Porque no había luz sin sombra. Y tampoco podía haber una Caperucita Roja y un Leñador sin un Lobo Feroz.

* * *

_¿Un review?_

_Siguiente drabble: ¡Sorpresa!_


	5. Chapter 5 Not alone

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen, son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle con la bella ambientación de Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat (MOFFAT!).

N/A: Cortísimo, porque mi inspiración acaba de ser secuestrada por mis amigos ¡lo siento! Pero no crean que dejaré esta serie de drabbles. El siguiente que viene será más largo y de momento, lo tengo ya bien planeando en mi mente. Es lineal con este. No todos los drabbles van relacionados, algunos, próximos que saldrán, son como ideas al azar que se conectan, a final de cuentas, pero no de forma lineal. ¡Felices fiestas patrias a los países que las celebran en Septiembre!

* * *

**_Not alone_**

Sebastian no estaba ni la mitad de seguro de lo que veían sus ojos. Podía ver su reflejo en aquellos opacos globos oculares, antes de que las gentiles manos de Molly cerrarán sus parpados. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada corta, pero llena de significados: ¿qué habían hecho? ¿Qué seguía ahora? Ninguno tenía una respuesta clara, jamás se habían imaginado que el extraño lazo que les unía, un día se rompería con la muerte de él.

Sabían que algún día pasaría, pero estaban esperando que fuera mucho, mucho después. Cuando ya estuvieran tan viejos que fuera imposible moverse, cuando la atrofiada mente de los tres dejara de procesar los planes que tenían.

Pero no, el destino había sido determinante en aquella situación.

Sebastian ayudó a Molly a llevarse el cuerpo a la morgue. Hoy, dos hombres habían muerto y no sabía cómo se debería de sentir al respecto. ¿Debía sentir pena por Jim? ¿O debía sentirla por Sherlock? ¿Quién de los dos merecía su compasión? O, mejor aún, ¿cómo podría demostrar un mínimo de compasión por el hombre que lo sacó de aquella prisión militar y le dio un sentido a su vida? No lo sabía, pero estaba seguro de que ningún tipo de emoción se reflejaría en su rostro que no fuera la de un terrible cansancio y un vacío.

Porque eso era lo que Jim iba a dejar en su vida: un vacío, una vida sin propósito. Pero ahora que miraba a John Watson, desde una ventana lejana, sabía que no era el único en sentir el vacío.

No estaba solo.

* * *

_¿Un review?_

_Siguiente drabble: O Fortuna, velut luna~_


End file.
